


bodies work differently

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: somethingoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	bodies work differently

Is it me, or did it get cold?  
Wha... cold? You know how hot it was today?  
Maybe... I dunno, my body works differently than others.  
Well that's obvious, for reasons in plain sight...


End file.
